A Flaw In Our Chemistry
by AstrophobicChick
Summary: 'You put two people alone together for a certain length of time, and they'll either kill each other or fall in love.' - Unknown. Damon has left, leaving Bonnie and Kai with only each other for company. Can she forgive him? Can he trust her? Can Damon find a way to bring them back and will it be too late when he does? [Kai/Bonnie.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not sure if this will be a romance pairing or if they'll kill each other. Guess we'll find out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea that is bouncing around in my head.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The light faded. The eclipse passed.<p>

And Bonnie was left behind. Again.

'Damon...'

He was gone, he had made it. Hopefully by now he would be reunited with his brother, and Elena and everyone else that had surely missed him.

Hopefully he would be looking for a way to bring her back.

Bonnie had to hope, it was all she had left. Her last anchor to normality had just whooshed away in a flash of white light, breaking the ascendant into a dozen little pieces on his way out.

She lowered her gaze to the ruined device and groaned, silently wondering if there was any way to fix it again.

'Thanks _a lot.'_

Her head snapped her and she locked eyes with the reason for her failure to leave this Hell.

Kai.

She had forgotten all about him, managed to push him into the smallest corner of her mind, the only reminder of his existence being the large gaping hole in her chest, which was currently seeping blood like there was no tomorrow. Which in a way, there wasn't.

Pretending that his voice was merely an annoying side effect of being shot, Bonnie slowly pushed herself to her feet, swaying slightly as she struggled to regain some sort of balance.

Since when were there two Kai's?

'You have a twin? Why didn't you tell me?' She slurred, the hand on her chest drenched in her own blood.

'What?'

Again, she ignored him, a delirious laugh escaping her lips. 'This really is Hell, and I'm stuck here with _you.'_

She laughed once again and dropped to the floor, promptly blacking out.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie woke up again she wasn't in the caverns, she wasn't even in pain any more. All she felt was warmth. Warmth and familiarity.<p>

Maybe everything had just been one big nightmare.

She squinted at the room around her, taking everything in. It was still the boarding house, but it wasn't the room she was staying in when Damon had been here. This one was clean; there were none of her clothes lying around on the floor or any empty plates littering the night stand.

The question of how she got here popped into her mind at exactly the same time as the door opened, revealing the answer.

'Morning sleepyhead, thought I lost you there.'

Bonnie blinked, confused, before quickly placing one hand over her chest. The wound was no longer bleeding, in fact it had healed completely, leaving behind only a faint scar.

'What did you do?' She asked, staring at him with wide eyes. 'You can't do magic, you said so yourself.'

He shook his head. 'I can't, no. But I can steal it, remember? I just used your own magic to heal you.' He paced around the room, wearing jeans instead of shorts today. 'You've been unconscious for three days though, I thought I killed you.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

Kai spun around to face her again, his brows furrowed in that childlike way of his. 'As much as I want to kill you for attempting to kill me, I can't let that happen. See, this is a prison for me. I can't leave, no matter how many times I try and end myself. But you-' He took a step closer, '-you may be able to escape if you die.'

He laughed, running one hand through his short hair, 'I can't afford to let you leave. Sorry.'

Bonnie pushed herself into a sitting position and scowled, 'You're keeping me here just so that you don't get lonely?'

'Pretty much, and because I may want to kill you myself in the near future.' Flashing an angelic smile her way, he sauntered out of the room again, whistling a happy tune under his breath.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stayed in bed for most of the day, mainly to avoid Kai and his unpredictable ways. It was nice and peaceful here, and for once she could freely think without Damon yammering on and on about stuff that she didn't care about. However she didn't like or trust Kai being out of view, the psychopath could be plotting anything downstairs, and with Damon gone, she couldn't do much about it. So, instead of avoiding him for the entire evening as well, she pushed back the covers, slipped on a dressing gown and padded downstairs.<p>

The living room was empty, as was the kitchen.

'Maybe he's left.' She murmured to herself, grabbing a glass and pouring out some juice.

'No such luck, sorry.'

Spinning around and nearly dropping her glass in the process, Bonnie came face to face with an extremely smug looking Kai. He was holding a bag in one hand and she could just make out the words 'pork rinds' on one of the items inside.

'Aren't you sick of those things by now?' She growled, putting as much distance between her and him as possible. Something about him creeped her out and she didn't want to be any closer than necessary.

'You can never be bored of pork rinds.' He replied, pulling out three bagfuls of the things and placing them in a cupboard.

'Just make yourself at home,' She muttered, watching him closely.

'Oh, I will. Thanks.' He shot her a grin and strode off towards the couch, throwing himself onto it and sprawling out like a lazy cat.

'Can you fetch me a drink please, BonBon? You did say for me to make myself at home, after all.'

Bonnie growled and stalked over to where Kai was laying, one arm behind his head. 'Okay, first of all, don't call me BonBon, only Damon can do that. Secondly, I'm not your maid or slave, no matter what you may think. And thirdly, I'm going to find another way out of here, so I never have to see your annoyingly smug face again. Okay? Okay.'

Kai blinked. 'So that's no to a drink then?'

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Bonnie turned tail and stomped out of the room before she attempted to kill the nutjob for a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: To the reviewer that said about Bamon, I also shipped them hard until Kai came onto the scene and now I like Kannie instead. Heh. They have undeniable chemistry and Bonnie deserves to get with a hot guy. Ahem.**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. :(**

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't kill Kai that night, or the night after that. In fact, she barely saw him over the past week or so. The sociopath decided that he needed some 'alone time' and disappeared without saying another word.<p>

Not that she minded.

'There has to be a way to fix this.' She murmured to herself, staring at the scattered pieces of metal lay strewn across the coffee table. She had decided to revisit the caverns a few days after Kai's disappearance to collect the broken ascendant, determined to fix it and get the Hell out of, well,... Hell.

So far though, she wasn't having much luck. The ascendant didn't seem to want to be fixed. All she managed to do was cause it to hiss, let off a cloud of black smoke or just absolutely nothing, and after five hours of pure frustration, she conceded that she may in fact need Kai's help. After all, he knew what the stupid device was and how it worked more than she did.

'Screw it.' She growled in irritation, setting down one of her Grimoire's and reaching for the mug of now cold coffee beside her. 'I'm never getting out of here. Ever.'

Peering around the empty living room, she realised just how lonely being in isolation really was. How Kai did it for eighteen years while retaining some of his sanity was a complete mystery to her, as she was about to go crazy after just a few days.

She missed Damon, she missed her friends, she missed Jeremy and most of all she missed her Grams.

'Why did you send me here?' She asked aloud, not expecting any response. 'Surely death would be better than being stuck in this limbo for eternity.'

Sniffing, she wiped one hand across her eyes, removing the moisture that had started to collect there. She couldn't cry. Not now. After everything that she had been through over the past few months, she couldn't let a little thing like loneliness bring her to her breaking point.

But loneliness sucked.

Snapping the book shut and placing it to one side, Bonnie stood up and stretched, eyes flicking towards the clock. It was nearing midnight and Kai still wasn't back.

Had he deserted her? Would he do that? Maybe after being alone for so long, he was used to it and didn't want to be around her any more now that she was no longer a one way ticket to the land of the living.

'Why does everyone leave me?' She said angrily, new tears springing to her eyes. This time she didn't bother wiping them away. Who would even see them? 'I'm tired of being the one that has to sacrifice _everything _while everyone else gets a second chance at life.'

Picking up a glass, she threw it directly at the wall in front of her, smiling in odd satisfaction as the tumbler smashed into a million little pieces of useless glass. Now if only she could do that to Kai's head.

'You _really _suck without with me, don't you?'

The voice carried a hint of smugness, but Bonnie was too relieved to hear it again to be angry. Whirling around, she turned to Kai with a semi relieved smile, her mouth twitching at one side when she saw what he was wearing.

Kai blinked and followed her gaze downwards, a small laugh of amusement leaving his lips when he realised what she was looking at.

'Do you like my shorts?'

Bonnie snorted, her eyes fixed on the bright yellow and blue pineapple pants he was wearing. Where he got them, she had no idea, but they matched his personality perfectly. Utterly insane.

'Or are you looking at what's underneath? Do you have witchy X-ray vision now or something?' He waggled a dark brow her way and was met with a scowl in return.

'Dream on, I'll never find you attractive.'

She was lying, of course. He was easy on the eyes, she couldn't deny that, but no way would those words ever leave her lips. Kai's ego was already the size of Jupiter, she wasn't going to make it any bigger.

'Where have _you_ been anyway?' she accused, deciding that it was probably best to steer the conversation to less awkward waters.

'Miami. Thought I'd take a break and catch some waves, you know?'

No. She didn't. She thought Kai wanted to be out of here even more than she did, but he was now acting like he'd completely given up and it worried her.

'Care to share your thoughts with the class? Because that stare of yours is doing bad things to me, BonBon.' He smirked, waving his hand in front of her eyes and earning himself another scowl.

'It's _Bonnie _and why have you given up?'

Kai strolled straight past her, bee lining for the pork rind cupboard and pulling out a fresh bag, 'Well, BonBon-_Bonnie_, your boyfriend broke our only way out of here when he zapped himself to safety.'

'There must be a way to fix it though, there has to be.'

Shaking his head, Kai stuffed a handful of rinds into his mouth, 'Not with any magic you'll find in there.' He motioned towards the Grimoire on the coffee table. 'It takes a special type to make that ascendant, and you, Bonnie, are not strong enough to fix it on your own.'

Bonnie felt herself slump down slightly at his words. 'Could you do it?' She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. 'Could you take my magic and fix it?'

'Not without seriously damaging you, and if it fails, which it could, I wouldn't be able to fix you again.' He threw a rind up into the air, expertly catching it in his mouth again.

'Like you care about me.' She hissed, turning away from him.

'Oh, I don't. But you're already pretty useless, I don't want to make you even worse and end up having to look after you.'

He grunted in surprise when her hand came up and slapped him across the face, causing the bag of pork rinds to go flying everywhere.

'Now I see why you're here!' She snarled, pushing past him and stalking towards the stairs, 'You're just a monster.'

Stalking into her bedroom, she slammed the door shut before Kai could hear the sobs vibrating through her entire body. She would never let him see her break down, not now or ever.

She may have lost hope, but she still had her dignity.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of this chapter is from Kai's point of view because we know absolutely nothing about him, and I wanted to explore things from his side, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine.**

**Warnings: Some strong language. Not much though.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kai watched as the witch stalked off, heard her slam the door in a 'fuck everything' sort of way and then the muffled sound of crying a few moments later.<p>

A twinge of guilt shot through him at the noise and he hastily pushed it away, muttering angrily to himself. 'It was just a joke, she needs to lighten up.' He prowled to the liquor cabinet and pulled out one of the finer bottles of bourbon that resided there. ' She should be used to bad humour, Damon was full of it.'

Unscrewing the cap and tossing it to one side, he drained half of the contents in one go, barely coughing as the liquid burned its way down his throat. Alcohol didn't bother Kai any more. He had once tried to kill himself with alcohol poisoning and only succeeded in waking up with a Texas sized hangover. It was around that time that he realised he was in stuck in Hell permanently.

Instead of decreasing with the amount of alcohol he was consuming, the guilt merely got stronger and stronger until it had eventually pushed its way to the front of his mind again. Bonnie didn't deserve this, he knew that. _Sure_, she had tried to kill him, but no one was perfect.

He scratched the back of his head and placed the bottle down on the counter again, squinting up at the ceiling as though trying to see through the brick and plaster. The sobs had now subsided, but for all he knew she could have moved onto the anger stage of her breakdown, and he didn't particularly want to be impaled by a lamp or any other equally painful object.

'Bon-Bon?' He called out.

No answer.

'She's probably up there with a voodoo doll of me.' He muttered. 'Slowly putting pins into the eyes.'

Snatching up the bottle again, Kai decided that the answer to his problems was to be drunk when he confronted her, so instead of safely leaving the alcohol behind, he finished the entire bottle by the time he had reached her bedroom.

His confidence levels were now through the roof and he felt as though he could now own the world.

But first, Bonnie.

The booze egged him on and he knocked on the door, cooing softly. 'Bon-Bon? You can't hide from me, sexy-legs. Let me in.'

Again, no answer.

Thinking that she may be asleep, he knocked again, louder this time.

'Have you ever watched Baywatch, Boonie? You would make a good life guard. Mmm. I would... Mmm.'

The picture of Bonnie running down a beach in slow motion crept into his mind and he grinned goofily at the closed door.

'Bon-Bon, when we get out of here, please become a lifeguard. Please.' He dropped the empty bottle onto the carpet and watched as it slowly rolled away from him. 'Bonnie? Let me in. I'm sorry for being a douchenugget, I really am. Can we just kiss and make up?'

Did he say that aloud? Oops. Too late now.

The kissing comment seemed to do the trick as the door finally opened, revealing a highly pissed off looking Bonnie.

'Hey babe.' He slurred, leaning against the door frame in what he hoped was a sexy, laid back posture.

'Call me babe one more time and I swear to God, I will castrate you.'

'But, Boonie, if you did that we couldn't make cute little witch babies together.'

He didn't catch Bonnie's reply as he was suddenly sent flying across the room and into the far wall, hitting it with a soft thud. Sliding down again, he turned to see her looking just as surprised as he was.

'Wha-?' He started, breaking off when his eyes caught sight of the figure at the end of the hallway. 'No... It can't be.'

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned at his words, her mouth dropping open in surprise. '...Grams?'<p>

The woman stepped forward, standing under one of the lights and looking just as graceful as she did when she was alive. She ignored Kai, her eyes solely focused on Bonnie. A small smile flicked onto her lips and she opened her arms up wide, beckoning the younger witch forward.

'Did you really think I would leave you, child?'

Bonnie let out a strangled cry of disbelief and ran forward, enveloping her arms around Grams while hot, thick tears streamed down her face. 'I... I thought you left me here!'

'No, dear, I would never leave you alone.' Gram's said in a soothing manner, her hands stroking through Bonnie's hair. 'But you are here for a reason, and unfortunately... the reason is him.'

She turned to Kai, who was still semi drunk and half convinced that this was all just a hallucination.

'Me?'

'Him?'

Grams looked from one to another, a knowing smile flickering across her features as she studied them both closely. Eventually she nodded, her gaze returning to Bonnie again.

'You need to make him feel remorse for what he's done. You can't leave until you do.'

She sighed sadly, wiping the tears away from Bonnie's cheeks with her sleeve. 'You weren't meant to come here, Bonnie. You were meant to find peace, happiness, but unfortunately some things are even out of my hands. The higher powers sent you here to complete one final task.'

Bonnie stared at her, speechless for a moment.

'I... I can't.' She finally stammered, 'I loathe him. He's a psychopath, he'll never feel remorse.' She flicked a hand in Kai's direction and caused his shirt to catch fire, a cold look in her eyes.

'What are you-Aaaaaaargggghhh! Bonnie! Put it out!'

Grams sighed again and the flames instantly extinguished themselves, leaving a pissed off and slightly panting Kai laying on his back on the floor.

'Bonnie.' She continued, once again ignoring his presence. 'You have the purest heart out of anyone I've ever known. How many times have you sacrificed yourself for your friends, hm? Too many.'

She held her hand up when Bonnie looked as though she was about to interrupt, and quickly continued.

'I know you hate him, I do. But this needs to happen, otherwise this prison and their deaths would have been for nothing.'

Bonnie blinked, trying to take everything in. 'Why me though? Apart from all the pure at heart stuff, I mean.'

'You're a Bennett witch. This place was created by a Bennett witch and only another can destroy it.' She paced around the room, picking up one of the Grimoire's and studying it. 'Once he's shown proper remorse, this place will disappear and you'll finally find peace.'

'What about me?' Kai frowned, looking from Grams to Bonnie and back again. 'Do I disappear too?'

'I don't know, no one told me.' She shrugged. 'And I don't particularly care. I'm here for Bonnie, not you.'

Setting the book back down, she glanced out of the window.

'I need to go now, child, I'm not meant to be here.'

Walking towards Bonnie, she pulled her into another embrace. 'You need to do this, you do. You'll understand later.' She murmured, pressing her lips to the younger witch's forehead.

Bonnie nodded and returned the hug, unwilling to let go of the only other sane person in this dimension. 'I'll do it.' She said, forcing a smile. 'For you.'

Grams pulled away after several long moments and turned, walking back down the corridor. 'I'll see you soon, child. Stay strong.'

She rounded a corner and was gone, leaving Bonnie more confused than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry this took so long to update. My laptop died and I wanted to watch last Thursday's episode to see which way Plec was taking her storyline. In a completely different direction to me by the looks of things. Heh.**

**I'm going to do bits from Damon's point of view as well, because he only seems to care about Elena in canon and that annoys me so much. There will be no Delena in this fic. (Sorry)**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy. **

**P.S, Bonkai is so hot. Did you see them in the last episode? Mmf.**

* * *

><p>Damon hit the ground hard, his face coming up close and personal to a pile of dry leaves as he did so, causing him to sneeze.<p>

'What the...?'

Lifting his head, he peered around a vaguely familiar forest. Was he home? Was he back? Was he _alive _again? Or as alive as a vampire could be, anyway.

Another thought quickly flicked across the front of his mind. _Bonnie_.

'No. No. No. No. No.'

Springing to his feet, Damon spun around on the spot, scanning every inch of the forest floor for the witch that had recently become his best friend, but apart from a few mice scurrying through the undergrowth and a deer in the distance, the place was quiet. Too quiet for his liking.

'Bonnie!'

He clutched at his hair and tugged on the inky black ends, a million thoughts flying through his head.

'I need to get her back. I need to... Damn it, Bonnie! Why... Why would you do this?'

Brushing the dead leaves off of his clothes, Damon growled in frustration.

'Can you just be selfish for _once, _little witch.' He kicked at a tree and sighed, slumping against the trunk.

'I'm coming to get you, Bon-Bon, and I'm coming to kill _him_.'

Glancing up at the night sky, he nodded once and blurred away, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed.<p>

'Are we going to talk? Or are you going to continue sulking for another few hours?

Rolling up the newspaper she was reading, she swatted Kai around the head. Repeatedly. Since Grams had left a few hours ago, the psychopath had moved to the couch, curled up into a ball and fallen silent. Bonnie even thought he had died at one point, and was just about to throw a one woman victory party, when the man-child grunted and rolled over into a new position.

'Sulking sounds like the better option to me. Requires less energy and effort.' Pulling a cushion over his head, he quickly hid beneath it, attempting to shut out her voice. 'Or maybe I'm just biding my time, you know? Waiting for you to fall asleep and then I can wrap my fingers around your throat and str-Mmmfff.' He broke off at the sudden pressure over his face, flailing wildly.

Bonnie held the cushion down over his nose and mouth, hissing in irritation. 'Shut. Up. This isn't showing remorse and I don't want to be stuck here forever with _you.'_

She pulled it away a few seconds later and glared down at Kai, who was slightly breathless and red faced. 'Just feel something so that I can get the Hell out of here.'

Kai sat up and shook his head. 'No.'

'What do you mean '_no'? _Please expand on that super enlightening answer of yours.' She barely resisted the urge to throttle him herself. Barely.

'I mean _no. _No I'm not feeling sorry for what I did all those years ago, just so that you can get away from me and continue living your perfect little life while I end up going to god knows where!'

Bonnie growled. An actual growl that would have looked extremely amusing coming from her if she didn't look so pissed off and murderous right now.

'I don't give a damn about you! You're just a killer who deserves to be in Hell. A proper Hell, not this place. Because if _this_ is meant to be a prison, then it fails. Big time.'

She tossed the cushion at his head and stalked off to get herself a drink, yanking a bottle of bourbon out of the cupboard and snapping the cap off with ease. 'You've been here eighteen years and you feel _nothing. _Nothing.' Taking a huge swig of alcohol, she spun around to face him again. 'I'm going to be stuck here forever because you're a selfish, arrogant piece of sh-'

She didn't notice that Kai was stood right in front of her, almost nose to nose. She could see directly into his eyes, see the fire dancing behind the dark pupils. He was angry, that much was obvious, but there was something else as well. A flicker of emotion that she couldn't quite read. Was it hurt? Bitterness? Sadness? Whatever it was, it disappeared moments later when a cold expression took over his features.

'I can't feel remorse because I'm not sorry for killing them.' He whispered, his breath hot on her cheek.

Bonnie quivered. She should step back, regain her personal space again. But she couldn't. Something about him bothered her, made her feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, reckless. So she continued to stand her ground, her eyes boring into his.

'They deserved it.' He continued, locking his own gaze onto hers. 'They taunted me. All the damn time. Made me feel inferior, like I was nothing compared to them. It hurt.'

'They were _kids.'_ She snarled, placing one palm on his chest and roughly shoving him away from her. 'Kids say stupid things. Hurtful things. Everyone knows that. It doesn't give you an excuse to murder them.'

Kai barely stumbled backwards, quickly gripping onto her wrist and holding it in place over his heart. 'I guess that's where our opinion differs then, Bon-Bon.' He replied icily. 'Because they got what was coming to them, and instead of Karma serving it, I did.'

* * *

><p>Damon reached the edge of the woods a few minutes later. He was tired, confused and angry. Bonnie should be here, not him. She deserved to live more than anyone he knew, except maybe his brother.<p>

'Why didn't I pick her up? Put her over my shoulder? Or snap that idiot's neck and take her with me?' He muttered loudly to himself. 'I could have saved her, like she saved me. Many times. I'm such a freaking _moron._'

He stomped onto a main road and followed it in the direction of town, stopping when he saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. Was it really only four months ago that everything fell apart? It felt like years to him. He paused just outside of the border and peered at the twinkling lights in the distance, his heart sinking. He couldn't even go home in this dimension, and that completely tore him apart inside.

'Damon?'

He recognised that voice. He would _always _recognise that voice. Even in a crowd full of unfamiliar people, he would know who it belonged to within seconds. Whirling around on the spot, he squinted slightly at the dark figure halfway down the road. He could just make out the other person's face, see the shock in their eyes before it was quickly replaced with something else. Confusion and relief.

'Stefan...'

The younger Salvatore stared at him for a few moments more, clearly trying to process everything, before half running, half stumbling down the road towards him. Damon blurred forward and met him halfway, swiftly pulling his brother into a deathly tight hug. He felt Stefan's tears on his neck and proceeded to drag him even closer, burying his face in the other man's hair. It smelt like hair gel and for some stupid reason, that made Damon smile.

'Damon. Damon. Damon.' Stefan sniffed, his arms tightly wound around Damon's neck. 'You're here. You're alive. Damon.'

'I'm here, Stef, I'm here.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Kai was bored.<p>

'Haven't you found a way to fix that ascendant yet, Bon-Bon?' He asked, watching as the witch flicked the kettle on for like the forth time that morning.

'No. Not yet.'

Her reply was short, and it wasn't the answer he was looking for, still he asked the same question every day, at the exact same time.

It drove Bonnie insane.

'You should put more effort in then, because we have more chance of getting out using that than of me showing any remorse.'

He turned towards the calendar on the wall and frowned. 'It's nearly Christmas in the real world, Bonnie. We should celebrate.'

The witch snorted and raised her brows at him, not bothering to hide her surprise at his suggestion. 'Why would I ever want to spend Christmas with you?' She said, pouring the newly boiled water into a mug. 'I'd rather spend it alone. Thanks.'

'Look, I know that we're never going to be best friends, never going to have sleepovers, or braid each other's hair, or even talk about the hot guys in town.' He paused, pointing to himself. 'But we should be civil. We're both stuck here together and this animosity is such a waste of time.'

Bonnie resisted the urge to clap at his speech, adding a teabag to the mug and lifting it to her lips. 'You know something Kai? You're right. We should celebrate together.' She gave a nod, suddenly looking enthusiastic. 'Do you think you could go into town and find some decorations? I know it's May but some houses must have boxes of the stuff hidden away.'

Kai jumped off the couch and grabbed his jacket. 'Shall I look for a turkey as well? Or will a chicken do?'

'A chicken will be enough.' She responded, forcing a smile.

'Right. I'm on it.'

He bounded towards the front door and disappeared. Bonnie could hear the gravel crack under his shoes as he walked away and waited until it was fully silent again before hurrying upstairs to her room. She knew she didn't have much time, Kai had a habit of randomly turning up at the worst of moments, and she knew that he would be furious if he found out what she was up to.

Bonnie also wasn't stupid. She knew that he would never feel remorse, it just wasn't him. He had spent eighteen years in his own personal Hell and still had a look of delight upon his face every time he brought up his sibling's deaths.

So this, this was her only way to escape.

She scattered the pieces of the ascendant onto the bed covers and began putting it all together, her fingers moving quickly. She could already do this part, it was as easy as sending Kai on a wild goose chase. The bit she couldn't do was the spell to keep the device as one, and as predicted, it fell apart as soon as she moved her hands away.

'Dammit!' She cursed, fumbling to assemble the device again. 'I need to get out of here before I lose my mind. I_ need_ to.'

She tried every single spell she could remember, including a few of the darker ones, but to no avail. Muttering under her breath, she glared at the ascendant, as though that would fix all of her problems.

'There must be something that I've forgotten.' She growled.

* * *

><p>Stefan filled Damon in on everything that had happened over the past four months, including Elena having no memories of her relationship with him and Alaric being the one who did it to her. Damon scowled at his words, but otherwise made no comment, waving a dismissive hand at his brother.<p>

'I can deal with Elena once Bonnie is back, Stef, but right now I need to find a way to get her into this dimension again.' He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. 'She's trapped there with Kai, and I have no idea what he will do to her now.'

Stefan frowned. 'Kai. Who's that?'

Damon lifted a glass of bourbon to his lips and sipped at the amber contents. 'A kid with a million and one issues.' Tipping his head back, he drained the entire drink in one, slamming the tumbler down a little harder than necessary. 'We need to find a witch, and we need to find the Gemini coven.'

'I already checked it out, there wasn't a coven.'

Sighing, Damon dropped his face into his hands. Mumbling against the smooth skin, he murmured. 'Show me anyway.'

* * *

><p>Several cups of coffee later, and Bonnie had decided to give up on fixing the ascendant. Sliding the pieces back into a bag and shoving it beneath her pillow again, she sighed in defeat. She could hear Kai moving around downstairs and went to investigate, finding a dozen or so cardboard boxes scattered across the floor in the living room.<p>

'We're decorating one house, not the whole of America. You realise that, right?' She said, loud enough for him to hear.

He shot her a wicked smile and placed another box on the couch. 'This is the first time in eighteen years that I get to spend Christmas with someone, Bonnie. Let me enjoy it.'

'Are you going to get drunk again and try to seduce me?' She asked, pulling a piece of tinsel from one of the boxes and wrapping it around her neck.

'Not unless you want me to.' He kicked the door shut and stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips. 'We can't have a tree yet, it'll only die. But we can do everything else.'

Snatching up some golden tinsel, he practically skipped around the room, draping it over random portraits of people he didn't recognise.

'You don't seem like the type to enjoy Christmas.' Bonnie enquired, attempting to untangle a giant clump of fairy lights.

Kai merely shrugged.

'It was the only time where my father was bearable.' He grabbed a beaten up looking Santa hat and shoved it onto his head. 'He was always too drunk to insult me, it was a nice change.'

'What is the deal with you and your father anyway? Why didn't he stop the coven from sending you here? I mean, you're still his so-'

She broke off when Kai snorted, an overly fake smile on his face. 'My father was the one to send me here, Bon-Bon.' He wrapped his fingers around the bit of tinsel he was holding, attempting to strangle it. 'He wanted me to be the leader of the coven, to make him proud. God, he used to favour me so much... Until he found out that I couldn't generate my own magic.'

'What happened?' Bonnie asked, subconsciously stepping closer to where he was stood.

'I got demoted. He said that an abomination could never be a leader.' He frowned, his eyes glazing over slightly. 'After that, he wanted nothing to do with me. Well, not until I killed my siblings.'

Snapping out of his thoughts, he continued to decorate the room, making sure everything looked perfect. Bonnie had never seen him take so much care with something before, but here he was, checking that the tinsel was in the correct position to reflect the lighting, giving it a twinkling effect.

'Are you going to untangle those lights or continue watching me with your mouth hanging open? Because I really don't mind the latter.' He threw her a wink and took the lights from her hands, expertly starting to unwind them.

'I was... just thinking about what you said.' She lied, moving over to sit in an empty chair. 'So is that why you killed them then? To make a point?'

Kai shrugged, pinning a line of lights around the first set of windows. 'Something like that.' He stepped back once he was done and admired his work, cocking his head to one side to check that it was exactly how he wanted it. Satisfied, he strolled over to one of the boxes, pulling out something that looked suspiciously like -

'Mistletoe.'

Throwing Bonnie a mischievous little smile, he hung it under the main doorway, whistling happily as he worked. 'There's no escape now, Bon-Bon.' He said, almost too cheerily for her liking.

* * *

><p>Damon strolled through the halls of Whitmore College, looking for a certain blonde witch. Peering into a classroom window, he saw another familiar face instead.<p>

'Alaric, how nice to see you alive and well.' He smirked, pushing the door open and sauntering over to where his old drinking buddy sat, marking test papers. 'I don't suppose you've seen Liv have you? I need her.'

Alaric's head shot up. 'Damon!' He shoved his chair back and hurried over, pulling the Salvatore brother into an awkward one armed hug. 'You did it... You came back.'

'I did. All by myself. Sort of.' He returned the hug, patting the other man on the back before moving away again. 'So, Liv, have you seen her?'

'Wait... Don't you care about Elena? You haven't even mentioned her and I thought you would be, uh, displeased at what I did.' He picked at the hem of his shirt, momentarily forgetting that he was an Original vampire who could easily kick Damon's ass, if he needed to.

Damon shook his head. 'You made her forget about me, she has a new boyfriend according to Stefan, and she seems happy. What is there to be pissed about? Besides, things change, Ric. I've changed. How can I worry about a relationship when Bonnie is trapped in another dimension? She saved me. Again. I owe her...'

Alaric blinked but didn't push the subject. 'Why do you need Liv, anyway?' He probed. 'She's usually found with Tyler. Those two seem to have some sort of complicated thing going -'

'I don't care about that.' Damon pulling a disgusted face. 'I just need to ask her some questions, about the Gemini coven.'

'I thought Stefan followed that lead... and found nothing.' Alaric's brows furrowed, 'At least that's what he told me.'

'I'm making him check it out again. Because they're the key to getting Bonnie back.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N. I'm in a writing mood recently, so I decided to add another chapter. **

**I might do the Christmas one next, and it's going to be special. :) **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except the dirty thoughts in my head. Mwah.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Alcohol was great, Bonnie quickly realised. It made the world spin a little faster, made her head a little lighter and made a certain psychopath a little more bearable.<p>

Not to mention, sexy.

They had just finished decorating the boarding house, Bonnie finding herself some alcohol and slowly drinking her way through it in the process, much to the annoyance of Kai.

'I told you to take it slow, Bonnie.' He said, clearly resisting the urge to hit his head against the nearest wall. He snatched up the half drunken bottle of whiskey and glowered at the witch, who merely smiled widely back at him. 'You're wasted.'

'And you're pretty.' She slurred, holding her hand out for the bottle. 'Too pretty, in fact. Are you sure you're not gay?'

He raised a brow, unsure if he should be insulted or amused by her words. 'Do I look gay?'

Scratching her chin, she shook her head, eyes still fixed on the bottle of whiskey in his hand. 'No, I suppose not. But you _did _keep giving Damon sex eyes.'

She suddenly lunged forward for the alcohol, missing by several inches and head-butting Kai in the stomach instead, causing him to groan and fall backwards with her on top. Whipping the bottle from his grasp, she held it up triumphantly, too buzzed to notice how close they both were to each other.

'Witchy, one. Psychopath, zero.' She whooped, unscrewing the cap and taking a hearty swig.

Kai lay dazed on the ground, grumbling something under his breath. 'I thought you were one of the good ones?'

'Even the good ones have bad days, Kai-Kai.' She replied with a shrug. Then she attempted to mimic his voice. ' _Let me have my fun_. Isn't that what you said?'

He scowled, stealing the bottle back and taking a drink himself. 'Fine. But I'm not going to watch while you give yourself alcohol poisoning. It's a painful way to die, trust me, I tried.'

She blinked. 'Careful, Kai, you almost sounded like you actually cared for me then.'

Without saying another word, he pushed her off of him and stood up, brushing dirt and bits of flint from his shirt.

'You like killing the mood, don't you?'

* * *

><p>Damon managed to corner Liv later that day, swiftly grabbing the witch's arm and hauling her into an empty classroom.<p>

'Okay, before you set wolf boy on me, I'm just here to ask you a question.' He said, trying to look as innocent as possible. He must have failed because she scowled even more, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I assume you mean Tyler... And why would I do that? We're not a couple.'

'Oh yeah, it's complicated, right?' He rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. I need to know about the Gemini coven.'

Her scowl lessened, only to be replaced with a look of nervousness and hesitation. Finally, she spoke up, her words coming out slow and deliberate. 'Why? Why do you need to know about them?'

Damon scratched the back of his head, wondering how best to approach the subject. Subtlety was never his strong suit so he went for the blunt option, subconsciously moving to block the door. 'I was trapped with someone, someone who knew the coven and wanted to wipe the rest of them out.'

Liv blinked and starting backing away, clearly not liking where the conversation was going. Damon grabbed her arm and lowered his voice to a murmur. 'You know who I'm talking about, don't you?'

'Malachai.' She said quietly, nodding. 'He was family.'

'Was?'

She pulled out of his grip and paced around the room, one hand moving through her curly blonde hair. 'He was insane, so they locked him up.' Turning to face Damon again, she frowned. 'If you met him, then that's bad. Very, very bad.'

'He's just a kid, what's the problem? He can't even do magic without a witch around to steal it from.'

Liv shook her head. 'Luke and I were only young when it happened, we don't remember very much. If you _really _want to know what you're up against with Malachai, then you'll need to visit someone else.'

Damon wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her. Frustration was starting to course through him and he didn't know how much time he had left. 'Who? Who can help me?' He growled, half turned towards the door.

'My father. He lives up in Portland, but...' She broke off, biting her lip. 'He's just as crazy as Kai is.'

Damon was gone before she had time to blink.

* * *

><p>'I believe I can flllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyy. I believe I can-'<p>

'Shut up? That would be great, thank you.' Kai shot the singing witch a glare. Bonnie had somehow managed to find even more alcohol and promptly drank it all, turning her into a badly singing mess.

'People keep telling me to lighten up.' She said, pausing to take a breath. 'So I am.'

The more she sang, the more his eye twitched, until he couldn't take it any more. Striding across the living room, he grabbed Bonnie and pressed her up against the wall, his face inches from hers. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and leaned away, narrowing his eyes. 'If this is revenge for me being drunk the other night, fine. Consider me sorry, but please, please, stop singing.'

'Why don't you make me?' She challenged, her lips lifting into a smirk that almost reminded him of Damon's. 'Or are you too scared?'

'Scared of _what _exactly?

She shrugged, slowly starting to slip down the wall. 'Intimacy. Being close to someone.' She dropped her voice to a dramatic whisper. 'Kissing.'

'You're drunk.' He said, frowning. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Isn't that when the truth comes out?' She almost purred, the alcohol making her bolder than ever. She leaned forward and closed the distance between the two of them, her lips pressing lightly against his. He tasted like jam, with a hint of inexperience, and a small part of her actually liked it. It was different to kissing Jeremy, he was always over boisterous and lacked the level of tenderness that Kai was currently displaying. He was hesitant and clearly wanted Bonnie to take the lead, his lips parting slightly for her to control the kiss if she wanted to.

And damn, she wanted to. Darting her tongue out, she ran it along his lower lip, simply tasting him and what he had to offer. His body quivered against hers and he very discreetly moved even closer, resting both of his hands on her hips, holding her in place. Taking that as an invitation to continue, Bonnie slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of Kai with a contented sigh. The more she tasted him, the more addictive he seemed to become until the rational part of her brain finally woke up, loudly reminding her just _who _she was kissing._  
><em>

She snapped her eyes open and stared at an equally surprised looking Kai.

'Well that was _a lot _better than what I had been daydreaming about.' He murmured, swiping his tongue across his lips. He could still taste the alcohol, mixed in with something that made Bonnie even more appealing to him than before.

'I... Shouldn't have done that.' She whispered, starting to sober up quickly as she looked at him with wide, horrified eyes.

Pushing him away, she bolted towards the stairs, nearly falling over the sofa in her haste to get away. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'

'Bonnie!' He called, flinching when the slamming of her bedroom door gave him his answer. 'Great.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, between work, illness and a parent being seriously ill, I didn't realise it's been nearly a month since I last updated this. Oops, but on the plus side, I've decided what I wanted to do with the chapter, and It's going in an opposite direction to the show.**

**There's another ship that I've been shipping recently and I'm going to slip that into this fic, but let you guess who it is. Heh.**

**I think that's everything.**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh btw, thank you for all the reviews, I do read each and every one of them. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick summary: Bonnie got drunk and kissed Kai before running away.<strong>

The following morning came quicker than Bonnie would have liked. A bright, pre-eclipse sun shone through the window of her bedroom, causing her to squint and force her face under the pillow.

Before quickly remembering what happened last night.

'Shit!' She hissed, rapidly sitting up and tossing the pillow to one side, 'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

Pushing back the blankets, she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, skidding to a stop in front of the mirror. She didn't _look _ill, but why else would she kiss Kai? The memory of last night's events flitted into her mind and sat right at the front, refusing to budge again.

'Maybe... Maybe I dreamt it all.' She murmured to herself, splashing cold water onto her face. 'This place is screwing with my mind, that's all. Shit.'

A small, stubborn part of her knew that it wasn't a dream though. She could still taste the little psychopath on her lips and it made her nauseas, nauseas and confused.

Her thoughts drifted back home to Jeremy. Was she cheating on him? Or had he already found someone new himself? Even if she was free and single to do whatever she wished, randomly making out with Kai was a big no-no. What would _Damon_ say?

She shook her head and padded back into the bedroom, seeing the bag with the ascendant kept in laying where the pillow was moments earlier. Walking towards it, she tipped the assorted pieces out into her hand, eyeing each one with fresh determination.

'I need to get out of here. Now.'

Quickly placing the pieces into their correct positions, she held the ascendant tightly in her hand, concentrating all of her magic into one place before slowly pushing it into the device. She knew that using dark magic had the potential to kill her, but the need to get home to her friends and a normal life again outweighed any risks, and only made her more determined to do it.

She felt the windows begin to rattle while the lights above her swung on their chains, flickering more erratically with each passing second, and yet she still continued, blood pouring down her nose as she chanted the same few words over and over under her breath.

'Mortis... Purtagio... Ascensia...' The ascendant felt hot in her hands and she found herself smiling. Pictures of her friends started clouding her mind and succeeded in spurring her on even more. She saw Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Damon all telling her that she was doing the right thing, and she could feel it too. The magic seemed to come alive inside of her, telling her to push harder, be a bit stronger, last a bit longer, and not give up. Eagerly obliging, she barely noticed the pure white light slowly filling up the room, hardly felt her heart working at double the effort just to keep her alive. All she felt was power.

The magic continued flowing steadily through her body, making her feel more dangerous than ever. She knew she could do this, she was a Bennett witch after all.

'Bonnie! No! Stop!'

The voice sounded like a mere murmur in her mind and she hastily pushed it away, chanting louder and more urgently to drown it all out.

'Bonnie! You're killing yourself!' The voice said again, this time more panicky. She felt a hand grip onto her wrist and then her magic began to waver, the intensity slowly dimming out like an old light bulb before completely cutting off, leaving her feeling extremely light headed and confused.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she whipped her head around to see Kai lying on the floor, his face contorted in visible pain. His entire body glowed almost as brightly as the sun itself and a constant twitch ran through him.

'You... cursed the magic...' He choked out, his eyes finding hers and locking on. 'It would have... permanently destroyed you.'

Bonnie stared at him, 'But it's going to destroy you now!' She growled and after a moments hesitation, reached out her hand, taking a hold of his and giving it a squeeze. She couldn't take the magic back, no matter how much she wanted to right now, but she could comfort him, if only in a small way.

'I can't... Die.' He curled up tighter into himself and clung onto her hand for dear life, laughing quietly in that manic way of his. 'Not permanently, anyway.'

'You're making a joke? Now?' She asked in disbelief, throwing the ascendant to one side and pulling him into her lap, flinching at how hot to the touch he really was. 'Bad timing, don't you think?'

Kai snorted, resting his forehead against her shoulder. 'It's never too late for jokes, Bon-Bon.'

She opened her mouth to reply when she suddenly felt all the heat disappear from Kai's body, leaving him limp and unresponsive in her arms. Raising two fingers, she pressed them against his neck, snarling slightly when she couldn't find a pulse.

'Shit!' She cried out, irritated and annoyed. Not only had she failed to fix the ascendant, but she also allowed Kai to absorb some extremely powerful magic, magic that was clearly meant to kill the consumer when it reached a certain intensity. Kai _was_ dead, granted, but he would wake up again soon and she had no idea how the magic would effect him, or if it would leave any lingering problems in his life.

Another part of her mind registered the fact that Kai had just saved her. She could tell herself that he did it so she wouldn't escape with the ascendant, but something was telling her that it was more. He wanted the device fixed as much as she did, so why would he stop her? He also knew that she couldn't die and escape from the ghost world either, so why did he save her? Massaging her forehead with one hand, she peered down at his unconscious form, a small smile tugging at her lips.

'Thank you,' She murmured, faltering for a moment before pushing her fingers through his hair. Bonnie wasn't used to people saving her. Usually she was the one who had to be sacrificed so that everyone else could live, but here she was, being saved by _Kai _of all people. It made her feel special, like she was actually worth something for once, and she liked it.

'I won't forget about this, I promise.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you all have a good night tonight. I will probably be sleeping soon because I'm so lazy, and I just want this year to be over and done with. **

**I put off updating this till I found out what was happening with my mother, but she got given the all clear. So apart from being good news, it means I have my muse back again.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A whole month had slowly passed and Damon still had no idea how to get Bonnie back. He had searched through every book, every internet site, every witch contact that either he or Stefan had obtained over the years, and yet he still came to a dead end. Stefan was right about the Gemini coven, they didn't exist anymore. He just wished he believed his brother before enduring the torture of being stuck in a car with him and Enzo bickering for the entire trip.<p>

His mind wandered back to the memory, a small frown creasing onto his forehead.

_'Are you sure you checked properly?' Enzo said, peering out of the car window._

_Stefan simply rolled his eyes, purposely reclining his chair back so it smacked right into the annoying prat. 'No, maybe you're right. Maybe I missed the giant flashing neon sign that said 'Gemini Coven located here!' Damn, it's a good thing we have you here, right?'_

_He gave Damon a 'how are you friends with this ass?' sort of look and lifted his feet onto the dashboard, eyes following the sat nav in front of him._

_Unable to help himself, he said, 'Can't you muzzle him? Do us all a favour.'_

_'The only one around here who needs muzzling is you, mate.' Enzo chirped, kicking back at the chair. 'Damon told me all about your Ripper days. They sounded like a blast.' He paused, 'I didn't know you had it in you to be fun._

_Whipping around in his seat, Stefan whacked the British bastard over the head before quickly glancing over at Alaric, who was sitting in the far corner and sensibly keeping quiet._

_Stefan was right though. There was no house. There wasn't anything except a blank field. He cast a smug look over in Enzo's direction before turning to his brother and muttering, 'I'm sorry, I wish it was different.'_

_'Maybe they moved?' Alaric piped up, leaning against the hood of the car. 'I wouldn't want to stay here if half of my family died, would you?'_

_Damon shook his head, 'Even if they moved, the house would still be here, and it's not. It's weird.'_

'Damon?'

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Damon looked up at the mention of his name, smiling faintly as Elena walked over to where he was sat. He turned towards the bartender again and ordered himself a fresh drink, patting the empty stool to his right, silently motioning for her to sit down.

'I was just trying to see if I could remember anything important from the Portland trip.' He said, sighing.

'And?'

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.'

He knocked back his entire drink in one and set the empty tumbler down on the counter. Frustration was bubbling beneath his cool exterior, and even drink wasn't helping anymore. It had been a month now and he had found _nothing. _Zilch. Zero. Nada. All the others wanted him to give up, to accept that Bonnie was probably dead by now anyway, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave her with _him_, not for an eternity.

'You need a night off.' Elena started, 'It's New Years Eve, Damon. Please? We're all getting worried about you, especially Stefan. He thinks you're obsessed with this Kai thing...' She trailed off, awkwardly rubbing her arm. 'I mean, one night won't hurt, right? Plus, you completely shunned Christmas.'

It was true. Instead of partying with the others and getting drunk like the old Damon would have done, he sat alone in a different bar every night, pouring over piles and piles of dusty books while trying to find an answer. He didn't even complain when Tyler and his little blonde witch girlfriend sat beside him and made comments on how much he was wasting his time.

'Damon?' She repeated, brows furrowing in concern.

'I have nothing to celebrate.' He muttered dully. 'Besides, I don't think I can deal with Caroline's dulcet tones tonight. I'm already gaining a headache.'

'You're gaining a headache because you're obsessing over _this. _We all want Bonnie back, we do, but you need to take a break before you run yourself into the ground.'

Damon blinked, deep down knowing that she was right, though he would never admit it to her. 'Fine. Where's this celebration taking place anyway?'

'At the swimming hole.' She said, giving him a quick smile. 'It's the only decent place around here.'

'You call a pond decent?'

Rolling her eyes humorously, she replied. 'You know what I mean.'

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up early the next morning, still on the floor and still with Kai in her arms. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted at the clock, grumbling quietly when she realized it was only six am. Carefully removing him from her lap, she stood up and stretched out her stiff limbs, trying to be as quiet as possible.<p>

'Just another beautiful day in Paradise.' She said with a snort, wandering towards the kitchen to flick the kettle on. Her eyes caught the little calender she made a few months ago and she snatched it up, squinting at the date.

'It's New Years Eve.' She muttered to herself. 'Have I really been here six months?'

The kettle boiled and she poured herself a large mug of coffee, figuring that she'll need it to get through today and tonight with her sanity still intact.

'Bonnie?'

Kai's voice sounded weaker than she had expected and it actually shocked her. She fully expected him to be back to his annoying, homicidal self, but clearly that wasn't the case.

'Hey.' She said, attempting a smile as she walked over and crouched down in front of him. 'How're you feeling?'

'Weird.' He shifted himself into a sitting position and stared down at his hands, almost as though he was waiting for them to talk back to him. When they didn't, he looked up and caught her gaze. 'I don't feel like myself.'

'What do you mean?' Bonnie frowned, quickly running her eyes over his entire body before meeting his gaze again. Apart from the weakened voice, he looked exactly the same, except maybe a bit paler. 'What's wrong?'

He shrugged a shoulder, mirroring her frown. 'I don't know, I can't explain it.'

* * *

><p>The swimming hole was packed that night. Everyone in Virginia seemed to have turned up for the party, which made Damon super agitated. Pushing his way through a crowd of dudes he didn't even recognise, he saw Stefan, Alaric and Enzo stood in one corner with a box of what looked like fireworks. Stefan and Enzo were arguing about something while Alaric leaned against a nearby tree, watching them both wearily.<p>

'You're meant to set fireworks off in a _clearing, _moron. Do you want to set this entire place ablaze?' Stefan was hissing, snatching a particularly large looking firework from the other man's hands.

Enzo growled at the insult, his eyes narrowing. 'Don't be so dramatic, bunny-boy, it'll be going into the sky, not the trees.'

'And you're suddenly an expert on fireworks are you? Stefan growled back, purposely ignoring the nickname. 'Did they teach you that while they were using you as a vampire guinea pig?'

Damon, sensing that this wasn't going to end well, stepped forward to block Stefan from Enzo's view and vice versa. 'Come on now, there's enough fireworks for the both of you. No need to fight over them.'

'They've been at each other's throats for the past thirty minutes now.' Alaric said with a groan, picking up the box of fireworks and carrying it away, secretly in need of a stiff drink.

Damon blinked, eyeing one man and then the other. 'What's going on with you two?'

'You have an awful taste in friends, Damon.'

'Ouch, I'm offended, love.' Enzo replied, a sly smile creeping onto his lips.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. 'Don't call me that.'

'Only Klaus can call him that.' Damon chimed in, waggling his brows at his younger brother.

'Who's Klaus?' Enzo blinked, confused.

Damon just sniggered, picking up any remaining fireworks in his arms and sauntering away with them. 'His _boyfriend. _Well, ex-boyfriend.'

With that, he disappeared, leaving Stefan looking murderous.

'He wasn't my boyfriend. I'm not even _gay.' _He spat at the other vampire.

'You sure about that, mate?'

If they weren't surrounded by a million other people, Stefan was sure he would have killed the annoying little asshole right here and right now. But they were, and since he didn't particularly fancy compelling them all to forget his actions, he merely gritted his teeth together and stalked off, not even bothering to look back.

* * *

><p>'I'm back!'<p>

Bonnie pushed her way through the Boarding House's front door and set a ton of fully packed bags down onto the living room floor rug, glancing around for Kai. She found him still curled up on the sofa, staring blankly into space.

'I got us some food _and _even managed to find a few fireworks hidden away at the town hall.' Picking up a brightly decorated box from one of the bags, she set it down in front of Kai, waiting for his reaction.

He grunted. 'Great.'

Ever since he woke up that morning, he barely said two words to Bonnie, something she would have been extremely grateful for if she wasn't feeling so damn guilty at the moment. It was _her _fault that this was happening to him, and she had no idea if the spell was still having a lasting effect on his body or not.

'Please? It might distract you for a while.'

Eventually he blinked, his eyes turning to fix onto hers. 'Fine. But only for you.'

'Wait... _really?' _She was surprised that he had agreed so easily, but didn't question it anymore, simply relieved that she wouldn't have to spend tonight alone.

'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>The fireworks hurt Damon's eyes and he found himself squinting up at the flashing lights, the low bang they made briefly echoing throughout the night sky before fading away into nothing. Alaric had wisely moved the box to an empty clearing and was solely in charge of lighting them, something that annoyed Enzo greatly.<p>

'I was a soldier in the war, I was tortured for _years _and somehow made it out without losing my sanity, and yet I can't be trusted to light a firework?' He snarled, watching as the history teacher lit another one, causing the night sky to erupt into little red and green explosions of light.

'They have an age limit.' Stefan smirked, holding a cup of vodka to his lips. 'I don't think you quite reach it yet. Mentally, that is.'

Damon snorted, earning himself a glare from his best friend. 'What? It was funny.'

Turning his gaze upwards again, he watched absentmindedly as the sky flashed once more, this time with a giant blue catherine wheel. Muttering under his breath so that the others wouldn't hear him, he lifted his cup up into the air and said. 'I miss you, Bon-Bon.'

* * *

><p>Bonnie took the box of fireworks out onto the front lawn of the Boarding House and carefully began setting them all up. She could hear Kai behind her and turned around to see him sitting on the front steps, a jacket tightly wrapped around his body. He was still acting odd, and it was starting to creep her out, but she didn't know what to do about it, so for now, she focused on distracting him with the fireworks.<p>

'Ready?' She called over her shoulder, retrieving a lighter from her pocket and lighting the first rocket. As soon as it started to spark and hiss she stepped backwards, flopping down beside Kai on the steps.

'Do you see many fireworks?' She asked, gently prodding him in the ribs.

The rocket exploded above them, covering the entire night sky in gold and silver sparkles. Kai watched them with a faint smile, shaking his head. 'Not really. My father didn't like them... But they're nice.'

As the sparkles faded, she turned to face him, subconsciously smiling herself. 'Yeah, yeah they are. I guess even Hell has it's own beauty.'

He moved to catch her gaze, his voice dropped to a low whisper, and said. 'Yeah, but I knew that already.'


End file.
